Say Yes
by oznapi
Summary: UA. Quinn Fabray vient d'épouser Sam Evans, son petit ami de longue date, quand elle rencontre Rachel Berry. Une rencontre qui pourrait bien changer sa vie ... je suis vraiment nul pour les résumés.


_Encore une fois, il s'agit d'un Faberry._

_Pas de surprise, donc. Quand on connait ma passion pour ce couple. Un peu de Fabrevans, aussi, mais bien évidemment, l'histoire est entièrement centrée sur Rachel et Quinn._

_Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à l'écrire, cette fiction. Mais tant pis, je me lance !_

_**Disclaimer :**Je ne possède rien, ça paraît évident._

* * *

Aujourd'hui était sans aucun doute le plus beau jour de ma vie : mon mariage. Moi, Quinn Fabray, j'étais sur le point d'épouser mon petit ami de longue date, Sam. Je l'avais rencontré presque 5 ans auparavant pendant ma dernière année de lycée.

J'étais quasi-prête dans ma magnifique robe blanche. Ma mère me disait souvent quand j'étais petite que je ferais sans doute une mariée extraordinaire. Et je devais reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas complètement tord : j'étais particulièrement belle dans cette robe, sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr. Mais malgré tout, j'étais stressée.

- OH FABARAY ! TU M'ECOUTE ?!

La voix de Santana me ramena doucement sur terre. Je commençais déjà à regretter de l'avoir choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur et organisatrice de mon mariage, mais c'était malheureusement le seul choix raisonnable. Brittany (la compagne de Santana) n'était pas capable de gérer une tel organisation (et ne _jamais_ commettre l'erreur de dire qu'elle est stupide sous peine de voir votre vie s'écourter), et Tina aurait fait en sorte que ce soit son propre mariage plutôt que le mien. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre option.

- Ouais, je t'écoute, grommelais-je.

- Stressée ?

- Un peu …

Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

- T'inquiètes pas, dit-elle. Je me suis occupé de tout. Tu me fais confiance quand même, non ?

- Bien sûr que oui.

C'était là un pur et simple mensonge. Santana avait beau être ma meilleure amie, je ne connaissais que trop ben sa fâcheuse habitude à s'emporter et à provoquer des bagarres. Pas plus tard que hier, j'avais dû l'empêcher de tabasser Tina, les deux n'étant pas d'accord sur le choix des desserts.

- Alors, crois-moi ! Tout se passera bien ! S'exclama Santana. Même si je pige pas ce que tu peux trouver à un mec.

Je me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de répliquer. Combien de mec s'était-elle tapée avant de comprendre qu'elle était lesbienne, et surtout, amoureuse de Brittany ? Je ne savais pas le nombre exact, mais il était sans aucun doute trèèèèèèèèèèès élevé.

- Ouais bon, pas de commentaires, grogna-t-elle, comme si elle avait pu lire dans mes pensées. C'est vraiment que des mauvais souvenirs. Et pas forcément que les mecs …

un grand malaise s'empara de moi. Je comprenais qu'elle faisait référence à ses parents, qui n'avaient jamais acceptés qu'elle soit lesbienne. Ils l'avaient même mise à la porte sans aucun remord, et elle avait alors emménager chez Brittany. Depuis, c'était rare qu'elle parle d'eux, et je pouvait aisément comprendre pourquoi.

- M'enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton plus joyeux. T'es prête, c'est bon ?

- C'est bon, confirmais-je.

- Alors, allons-y.

La boule au ventre, je la suivis jusqu'à la voiture. Elle me conduisait jusqu'à l'église, et je retrouvais ensuite mon père qui m'escortais jusqu'à l'autel. Classique, mais infaillible. Et surtout (presque) sans risque. Santana n'était pas une pro du volant, mais il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'elle provoque un accident.

Mes prévisions se révélèrent vite exactes : nous ne tardâmes à arriver, sans aucun soucis. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et Santana m'enlaça avant de s'éloigner rejoindre les autres. Quant à moi, je rejoignis mon père. Il me lança un bref sourire, mais resta silencieux. Les mots étaient inutiles de toute façon. Il me tendis son bras, quel je m'accrocha aussitôt, et la musique commença. J'avais peur que mes jambes ne puissent pas me retenir, mais ce fut finalement sans aucun problème que je me retrouva devant l'autel. Je lâcha le bras de mon père, et rejoignis Sam. Il était très élégant dans son costume, et souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions mariés. J'étais désormais madame Fabray-Evans. Ma mère pleurait à chaude larmes, trop émotive, comme d'habitude. Puck (le meilleur ami de Sam) n'était pas loin de la crise de larmes non plus, mais pour une tout autre raison …

- _Pourquoi ?!_ Gémit-il à l'adresse de Sam. _POURQUOI ?! _T'avais le droit d'avoir une vie géniale ! Pourquoi tu la gâche avec une relation stable et un mariage ?!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, et je lança un regard noir à Puckerman. Je n'aimai pas du tout ce type. Je savais que c'était un coureur de jupons qui couchait avec une fille différente tous les mois, et je ne tolérai sa présence qu'à cause de son amitié avec Sam.

- Madame, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? Me proposa mon mari.

- Avec grand plaisir.

Nous passâmes presque une heure à danser sur différentes musiques, jusqu'à ce que je décide de faire une pause pour aller boire un verre. Sam acquiesça et rejoignis Puck, tandis que je me dirigea vers le bar.

- Quinnie !

- Oh non …

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, une tornade blonde se jeta sure moi et manqua de me faire tomber à la renverse. Brittany.

- Oh je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Hurla-t-elle. Je voulais te le dire plus tôt, mais tu dansais et …

- C'est bon, Britt, coupais-je en me dégageant de son étreinte. Merci d'être là.

- Mais c'est normal, voyons.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment à que je remarqua que Brittany n'était pas seule, mais accompagné d'une jeune fille d'environ mon âge, assez petite, avec de longs cheveux bruns et un nez assez imposant.

- Je te présente mon amie Rachel, dit Brittany en désignant la petite brune d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait jamais assistée à un mariage, alors je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée de l'amener avec moi.

Rachel me tendis une main que je serra aussitôt.

- Enchantée, me dit-elle.

- De même, dis-je à mon tour.

Santana débarqua à ce moment là.

- Mon cœur, viens danser avec moi, dit-elle à Brittany. Ces cons veulent pas me croire quand je dis que ma petite amie est la meilleure danseuse de la terre !

- D'accord ! Dit Brittany d'un air joyeux. Faites connaissance toutes les deux, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant.

Les deux s'éloignèrent alors, me laissant seule avec Rachel.

- Votre robe est très belle, dit celle-ci pour briser le silence.

- Merci, dis-je en souriant. Tu peux me tutoyer, en général, je préfère

- D'accord.

Elle sourit à son tour, et je devais reconnaître que son sourire était particulièrement craquant.

- Santana dois être très jalouse, non ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, me répondit-elle en grimaçant. Elle n'aime pas que je passe du temps avec Brittany. Mais alors pas du tout.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas trop … elle a toujours été très jalouse.

- Tu la connais depuis longtemps ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Depuis ma première année de lycée. Et à l'époque, c'était déjà une garce …

- On parle de moi ? Fit la voix de Puck derrière moi.

Je poussa un long soupir et sentis les bras de Sam m'enlacer.

- Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui, répondis-je. Oh, je te présente Rachel, une amie de Brittany.

- Enchantée, dit Rachel.

- Vous êtes célibataire mademoiselle ? Demanda aussitôt Puck.

Je lui lança un regard noir, et Rachel devint aussitôt aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

- Puck, est-ce que pour _une _fois, tu pourrais t'arrêter de courir après tout ce qui passe ? Dit Sam exaspéré.

- C'est vrai ça ! Dis-je à mon tour. C'est notre mariage, alors tiens-toi correctement.

- Hey, j'ai été très poli ! S'indigna Puck. La preuve, je l'ai même appelée « mademoiselle » !

- Je suis célibataire, intervint Rachel d'une petite voix timide. Mais pas intéressée, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tant pis, grommela Puck.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'éloigna.

- Il va surement retenter sa chance un peu plus tard, dit Sam.

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Rachel. C'est plutôt flatteur, vous savez … c'est rare que les hommes s'intéressent à moi … ma dernière histoire d'amour remonte déjà à quelques années, et j'ai bien faillit l'épouser … mais je ne regrette pas de lui avoir dit non. J'aurai sans doute commis une énorme erreur.

Je fronça les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle disait que les hommes ne s'intéressaient pas à elle. Elle était jolie, pourtant.

- Mais au fait, dis-je, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie, Rachel ?

- Oh, je gère un petit magasin de vêtements avec deux amis à moi, répondit-elle. Les deux hommes de ma vie, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Mais ils sont gays, et en couple.

- Quinn aussi pensait que j'étais gay quand on s'est rencontrés, dit Sam en éclatant de rire. Tu t'en rappelles ma puce ?

- Comme si c'était hier, assurais-je.

Inoubliable, comme souvenir. À l'époque, il s'était montré tellement gentil avec moi que je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était hétéro. J'avais tord, bien sûr. Preuve irréfutable : il était maintenant mon mari. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à évoquer de vieux souvenirs et de vielles anecdotes jusqu'à ce qu'une Santana folle de rage (accompagnée d'une Brittany qui tentait vainement de la calmer) ne vienne dire à Rachel qu'il était grand temps de s'en aller.

- Quelqu'un a essayer de draguer Britt ? Devinais-je aussitôt.

Santana se mit alors à jurer haut et fort dans sa langue maternelle, et Rachel décida qu'il n'était guère sage de la faire attendre.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons, me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi, dis-je honnêtement.

Je ne la connaissais que depuis peu, mais je l'appréciai déjà.


End file.
